


Cara

by CatWinchester



Series: Cara [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Comfort, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Illness, Lies, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki has a plan, Prejudice, Rough Sex, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Shapeshifter, jaguar - Freeform, were jaguar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatWinchester/pseuds/CatWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reimagining of the story of Loki, the trickster God.<br/>In the forests around Asgard, Loki happens upon a shapeshifter named Cara, an orphaned, half-Jotun outcast from the Vanir, who lives in hiding, wandering the realms alone.</p><p>Loki is drawn to her and disguised as an animal, he brings her into the palace as his familiar, but discovery will mean banishment, possibly even death.</p><p>The palace of Asgard is brimming with secrets though, and Cara’s presence threatens to uncover truths which risks not only their happiness, but that could rip Loki’s very identity away from him.</p><p>Spanning 4 realms, Gods and Monsters is an epic story with family at its heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

My name is Cara. I have no last name because I have no parents. At least, none prepared to claim me. My mother was violated in war and I couldn’t find my father if I tried, not that I had any desire to, because he comes from another world.

I am an outcast. I presume that I take after my mother in my height, facial features and skin colour. I take after my father with my black hair and the ridges that mark my skin. Those ridges also mark me as an outcast, for they are unique in all the nine realms and my father’s race, the Jotun, or Frost Giants, are universally hated.

That is not an attempt to garner your sympathy, the Jotun literally have attacked and invaded (or tried to) all other 8 realms over the last few millennia. They are the bogeymen of the universe.

When I came to Asgard, I hoped things would be different from Vanaheim, where I was raised, but they too hate my father’s people and thus, they distrust me. I’ve only met a few Asgardians but each and every one of them noticed my markings and viewed me with at best, suspicion and at worst, outright hostility.

There is one thing I inherited from my father that makes my life bearable, and that is the ability to shapeshift. It’s a rare gift, not found at all in the Vanir and less than 1 in a million on Jotunheim, or so I’ve read.

When I am in animal form, not only does my body change but my mind does also. I can still think, read, do mathematics and understand what is said to me, but my thoughts are simpler, more primitive, making my mind quieter than when I am in my person form. I also have many of the instincts of the animal I take on; they aren’t quite as strong as for the animal, and my normal desires aren’t gone, just weaker, but life is easier with the brain of an animal.

My preferred form is the jaguar, because they are solitary creatures who, outside of mating season, live and hunt alone. They like solitude, which makes it much easier for me to live with being alone.

Of course, that changed when Loki found me one day. He had never seen a cat like me in Asgard and tracked me for a few miles. I knew he was there but he was good at tracking, far better than any person I’d met before and I couldn’t seem to give him the slip. When he tried to block my path though, I thought he meant me harm and we fought.

Finally, injured and tired, he had me pinned with magic and a dagger raised, ready to deliver a killing blow.

I changed back, hoping to unnerve him and it worked.

“Who are you,” he demanded, pressing the knife against my throat.

“C- cara,” I stuttered, not only from fear, but because by then it had been a while since I’d had a real conversation with someone.

I could see his eyes tracing the ridges on my face.

“And _what_ are you?”

So I told him my story, haltingly and missing chunks out, but enough to make him drop his guard.

He finally got off me and I was surprised to realise that I missed the weight of him.

He sat on his haunches, ready to strike and I was suddenly aware that I was buck naked. I sat up, my knees to my chest with my arms wrapped around them and tried to look as non­threatening as possible. I was raised by a religious order who took in orphans and while they had taught me a lot, fighting wasn’t one of the skills they imparted. I had some instinctual skill as an animal but none as a person.

He questioned me for another hour then told me he had to return to the palace. I assumed he was a groom or guard, or some such. He told me that he would be back tomorrow and if I wasn’t here, he would assume I was a spy, alert the guard and they would search the whole of Asgard and Vanaheim for me.

I felt I had little choice but to stay in the area and meet with him, unless I wanted to be hunted.

I was waiting by the edge of the forest, in my cat form the next day, and it was my turn to stalk him. I followed him to the place where he had caught me the day before and watched as he took a seat.

“You can come out now,” he said, his voice at a normal volume. I wondered if he was bluffing or if he had known I was watching him.

He held the power in our interactions though, so I walked out from my hiding place, still in cat form.

“The way the light ripples over your coat as you move is quite beautiful,” he said as I came closer.

I didn’t know what to say to that, so I didn’t reply. I knew I should change back but I didn’t know what to make of him yet. I couldn’t become nervous in cat form but I was wary.

“Do you understand me?” Loki asked me.

I lowered my head in a simulation of a nod.

“Can you talk?”

I shook my head and issued a growl.

“Just animal noises?”

I nodded and sat in front of him, our heads were basically on the same level.

“Why don’t you change back?”

I blinked.

“You don’t trust me?” After a moment he laughed. “Well as much as I love the sound of my own voice, this will be a rather boring conversation.”

I wondered what was best, stay in cat form and hope he left, or change back and converse with him.

I decided to change back because I hadn’t had a friend since I left the orphanage, so I left him and headed into the bushes, emerging a few minutes later in loose clothes.

Loki smirked as I came back. “I must say, I preferred what you wore yesterday.”

I glared and sat down opposite him. Neither of us said anything for a few moments, for my part, it was because I had no idea what to say to him. Finally he pulled a bag off his shoulder.

“I brought you some things.” He passed the bag and after a hesitation, I accepted and began to unpack it.

He’d brought me bread, cheese, potted meat, a flask of something, some fruit and a few drawstring bags.

“Sweets,” he said as I shook one and heard the contents rattle. “Hard butter candy, fondant shapes and chocolate covered almost paste.”

I opened a random bag and found something brown. I sniffed it with suspicion but it smelled divine, so I ate it. I closed my eyes and moaned in appreciation as it dissolved on the warmth of my tongue. I’d never tasted anything like it before, we were well fed at the orphanage, but we had never been given anything like this.

When I opened my eyes, Loki was trying to suppress a smile.

“You like that, I take it?”

“It was lovely.” Remembering my manners, I held the bag out towards him.

“Oh no, I could never take chocolate from someone who enjoys it that much. Besides, I can easily get more.”

“Thank you.” I smiled at him.

We continued to talk and he told me he would return the next day, and the next. Each time he brought me something, usually food, often more sweets.

I continued to stalk him from the moment he entered the forest and it became a game, whereby he would try to spot me before we reached our clearing.

On the sixth day, he brought enough for us to share a meal, a picnic he called it and to accompany the food, he had a flask of chocolate milk.

I liked that even more that the chocolate and almond.

I was slowly coming to trust him.

Our next picnic was a week later and he brought me ice cream, which we ate with berries.

“I have to get back,” Loki said with a sigh after we had finished eating.” A dark look crossed his face.

“Something wrong?” I asked.

“No,” he sighed. “I have to help my idiot brother with something. Unfortunately, Thor is rather cerebrally challenged.”

“Thor!” I repeated.

Loki rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. “I suppose you want to meet him.”

“ _He’s_ your brother?”

“Yes.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

“Not a brother-in-arms kind of thing?”

“No!” he snapped, growing angry with me.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating and I began to run.

“Cara? Cara?” He called after me and began chasing me. I changed into my cat form so I could run faster but I tripped on my clothes and fell to the ground. Loki landed on me seconds later.

“What the devil has got in to you?” Loki demanded, and I changed back.

“If your brother is Thor, that means you’re Loki, Prince of Asgard!”

“Are you trying to tell me you didn’t know that?””

“You never told me your name.”

“I didn’t?” he frowned. “My apologies. At first I intended to keep my identity from you, in case you were a spy but I didn’t realise… Who did you think I was?”

“I assumed you were a guard, then maybe an advisor or something. I didn’t know you were a prince.”

“And now that you do, what of it?”

“I’m your enemy!”

“My enemy?”

“The Frost Giants!” I practically yelled, so keen was I to get away. “I’ve heard people talking and Thor has made no secret that he wants to wipe every single one of the Jotun out, single-handedly if possible.”

Tears of frustration were leaking from my eyes.

“Hush!” Loki spoke firmly as he grew sombre. “It’s true, the Aesir have no love for the Jotun but I swear, I won’t let anyone hurt you, Cara, ever.”

He brushed a strand of my hair off my forehead and suddenly I was scared for a different reason. He leaned closer.”

“What are you doing?” I whispered.

“I’m about to kiss you.”

“Why? I’m nothing but an orphan, and you’re a prince.”

“And you’re beautiful.”

He kissed me then, and I let him but when he pulled away, I was crying.

“Cara?”

I kept my eyes closed to hide my humiliation.

“Cara, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing, my Lord. Please continue.” My voice was flat and emotionless.

With a hiss of irritation, Loki got off me.

“My apologies, I was under the impression that you felt the same as I.”

I opened my eyes and looked into Loki’s cool ones. Had a hurt him?

“I’ll leave you in peace.” He turned to leave but I couldn’t let him go with bad feeling between us.

I ran after him and although I caught up and grabbed his arm, I couldn’t stop him. I stopped chasing and hesitated for a moment, then stripped my clothes off, changed form and looped around, blocking Loki’s path to the palace. I gave a huge roar, one that actually gave him pause and made him stop.

I changed back, sweeping my hair in front of my shoulders to at least try and retain some modesty.

“I’m sorry, Your Highness, I didn’t mean to offend you. Please don’t be angry with me.”

“If I wanted you fawning over me, I would have told you to call me that,” he huffed. “Now explain yourself or I’m leaving.”

I stepped closer, twisting my hands both with nerves and embarrassment.

“Your H- I mean, Lo-” I had no idea what to call him so like for the last few weeks, I didn’t call him anything. “I don’t have much experience, and the only…”

I turned away, my cheeks burning with shame.

“While I worked at the church, I caught a parishioners’ eye. He was nice to me, he talked to me the same way the nuns and brothers did, as if I wasn’t a freak. I thought he liked me. Then after we… He disappeared. I waited for him in our usual places but he never came, he wasn’t at church the next week and when he finally came back, I asked what was going on. Fool that I am, I’d been worried, I thought he might have been sick. He said he only wanted to know what it was like to fuck a Frost Giant and that I must be insane to think anyone would ever want anything more than that from me. He said he stood me up because he was trying to let me down gently.”

I jumped when Loki’s hands came to rest on my shoulders.

“I’m sorry, Cara,” he said with feeling. “I’m not using you, I have no desire to sleep with a Jotun. I kissed you because I like you.”

I didn’t dare believe it was true.

“I also don’t like this new, deferential air you have. I like the tigress that you are,

“But I’m a jaguar.”

Loki chuckled. “It means a strong and fearless woman too.” He pressed a kiss to my shoulder. “The man you met wasn’t worthy of you,” Loki continued. “The reason he stood you up was because he knew his actions were shameful, and he didn’t want to face you. When you gave him no choice, he reacted in anger because he didn’t want to admit how cruel his actions were, so he blamed you for his wrong.” He kissed my shoulder again. “I will never hurt you, Cara.”

“Thank you.” I looked over my shoulder at him, still embarrassed being nude.

Loki leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips, but the angle was awkward and he didn’t press for more. Part of me wanted him to but a larger part was glad that he wasn’t taking advantage.

“I know you’re uncomfortable, so you change back and I’ll return again tomorrow.”

“Thank you…” How did I address him?

“Loki.”

“Thank you, Loki.”

He smiled.

“And good luck with your brother.”

“Thank you,” he replied with a smirk. “Knowing Thor, I will need it.”

I transformed into the jaguar and watched him walk away until he was out of sight.

***

Things were awkward between us for a few days, with me worried that he wanted to kiss me but also hoping he would, and I’m not sure what Loki was thinking. It soon became clear that he didn’t intend to kiss me again and although I was disappointed, I was able to relax.

Our picnics became twice weekly after that, and Loki asked many questions about my life, both growing up on Vanaheim and what I did when he wasn’t around; how I liked living as a cat, did I hunt for food, or steal it, things like that. It wasn’t ideal, I didn’t enjoy living rough, but I had far more freedom to visit new places and towns than when I tried to do so as a person, although I usually transformed into a dog when visiting new towns, which was less threatening than a jaguar. I also explained that when in animal form, I didn’t have the same revulsions about some things, such as eating raw meat.

When he asked me what I missed, I told him books, because even as a non­threatening dog, no one would lend me a book to read, although I admitted I had stolen a few when I had the opportunity, but I’d returned them when finished.

The next day, he brought me a copy of a book from his personal library. It was a book of Midgardian short stories and once he was gone, I devoured it eagerly but to read, I had to stay in person form and that meant that I felt the elements more than usual. He brought me another book the next day, then a third but by the fifth day, I didn’t track Loki into the forest because I could hardly drag myself to our usual meeting place.

He found me curled in a ball, shivering and wearing all the clothes I had, which wasn’t much. He determined that I was unwell and conjured a blanket for me as he sat beside me, soothing me. “Can you transform?” he asked me.

I nodded, although I didn’t understand why. I was too tried to try to understand though. He collected my meagre possessions up and put them somewhere else, then he picked me up. I’m heavy as a Jaguar, about 200lbs, but he handled me with ease and shot my growled protests down. Eventually I went to sleep and when I awoke, I was sleeping on a bed of furs and was more comfortable than I had been in months.

I was still in cat form though and Loki was standing over me.

“I need you to drink this,” Loki said, offering me a bowl with a milky white liquid in it. “It will help cure you,” he assured me, so I lapped it up while Loki stroked my flanks.

“Good girl,” he told me once the bowl was empty. “Now I know you’re unwell, but you must remain as a cat until I tell you otherwise, alright?”

I was having trouble keeping up with the conversation so I didn’t reply.

“Cara!” he said, sounding more stern than I had ever heard before. “If you change into your person form and are discovered, you will be arrested or worse. Stay as a jaguar, do you understand?”

I nodded and lowered my head back to the furs. I was so tired.

“Good girl,” Loki soothed me. “Sleep now, when you awake, you should feel better.”

***

When I awoke, I found that I’d been moved onto a bed but I was all alone in the room. My instincts kicked in, plus I was hungry and thirsty, so although I ached, I got off the bed and found a water bowl that Loki had left. Iced water, no less. I drank my fill then examined my new digs.

Loki’s scent was everywhere, so I knew I was in his rooms, and I padded out to the living area, sniffing everything in my way. I gathered from the scents that Loki spent most of his time on the sofa, the seat with a pile of books beside it, or at some sort of potions desk, with hundreds of bottles of ingredients lined up on shelved behind it.

Still no Loki though, so I headed back to the bedroom but before I got there, I heard voices yelling in the hallway. I raised my hackles and faced the door, ready for trouble.

A blonde stranger barged in, calling, “I just want to see,” over his shoulder and only stopping when I growled at him. I’ll give him this, for someone so big, he certainly managed to stop quickly.

I continued to growl as I edged closer, hoping to get the man to leave. Remembering Loki’s words, I was worried that anyone who got too close might discern my true nature.

Loki ran through the door seconds later and stopped to see what was happening.

“It’s all right, Cara,” Loki soothed. “It’s just my oaf of a brother who acts before he thinks. You’re safe here.”

He approached me as though I was a wild animal, so I played my part and continued to bare my teeth at Thor as Loki approached. Loki got down on the ground beside me and I nuzzled his arm, although I didn’t take my eyes off Thor.

“So you really did bring a jaguar back,” Thor said with wonder. “I thought it was another rumour you had started.”

Loki glared at his brother and I settled beside Loki, resting my head in his lap. I really was tired and I still felt shivery. Loki soothed me with long strokes of his hand over my coat.

“But why?” Thor asked. “Surely you can't mean to keep it?”

“When I came across her and I saw she was ill, I could hardly leave her alone to die, could I?”

“Why not take her to a veterinarian?”

“Because I thought now would be an excellent time to try out my healing potions on something other than a horse.”

“She seems very tame.” Thor grinned and approached. “She must have had an owner before.”

I raised my head just enough to growl menacingly at him. I did not want him coming any closer. Thor got the message and stayed back.

“Well, she certainly seems to like you,” Thor said, sounding slightly peeved when I laid my head back in Loki’s lap.

“I think she understands on some level that I’m trying to help her,” Loki rationalised my actions. “Animals are exceptionally intuitive.”

“Well, when she’s healthy, you should bring her to the training grounds, I’ve always wondered if I could beat a wild animal in combat.”

I gave a plaintive whine and Loki soothed me. “I’m not healing her so that you can kill her,” Loki snapped. “And if you’ve nothing constructive to add, bugger off.”

“Yes, well, I think I’ve had enough of the petting zoo for a while, I’ll see you at dinner.”

Thor headed out and once the door was closed, Loki waved his hand and I heard the lock slide into place.

“I’m sorry about that, he’s not exactly house trained yet.”

I wanted to laugh but in animal form and with whatever illness I had, it was more of a rasp.

“How are you?”

I summoned my energy and sat up.

“You can change,” Loki told me.

I shook my head.

“There are magical wards protecting the room now, no one can enter without my express permission.”

I tried to change but discovered that I couldn’t. I closed my eyes and focused all my will power on changing but it just wouldn’t happen.

“Hush,” Loki soothed me, obviously sensing my distress and stroking the top of my head. “I’m sure it’s just because you’re still unwell and weak, so don’t panic. I’ll check my books and see what I can find, all right?”

I had never been unwell while in animal form before, so what he said was plausible. I rested my head against his shoulder.

“Let’s get you back to bed then I’ll find you some food, how does that sound?”

I mewled.

“Come on then.”

I headed back to the bedroom and after another drink of water, headed for the furs he’d laid out for me.

“You might as well take the bed,” he said. “It’s more than big enough and I want to be able to check on you.”

His bed was high but I wasn’t that weak so I jumped up, turned in a circle and settled down.

***

When I next awoke it was to the sound of Loki entering, holding a plate of raw steak and with a woman in tow.

“Is this she?”

“No, mother this is another jaguar that I happened to have laying around.”

I remember thinking how pretty she was, but Loki’s look warned me against being friendly.

“She’s on your bed! Loki, that’s not very hygienic.”

“Cats are exceptionally clean animals, mother, besides, I want her where I can keep an eye on her.”

Loki approached with a plate and climbed on the bed but when I saw his mother approaching, I growled in warning.

“Oh dear, I hope I haven’t upset her.”

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, but she is wild and I don’t know about you, but I don’t exactly feel like socialising when I’m unwell.”

“No, of course.”

Loki got a strip of meat from the plate and hand fed it to me. It smelled lovely, clearly freshly killed and one of the best cuts. I licked his hand in thanks after the first strip.

He continued to feed me the nibbles and I edged closer, eager for more.

“You’ve developed a real bond with her.” I’d forgotten his mother was still there.

“I dare say she’d be nice to anyone who fed her prime venison steak.”

“Just be careful you don’t tame her too much, or she won’t survive on her own once she’s healthy.” And what that, she left.

“That’s Frigga, my mother,” Loki explained as he continued to feed me scraps. “She’s lovely but you must be careful around her, her magic is almost as powerful as mine and she more than anyone, save for perhaps Odin, is the most likely to realise that you are more than just a cat.”

I nodded and when another slice of meat wasn’t forthcoming, I licked his hand.

Loki laughed. “All right, all right, I get the hint.”

I wondered why he hadn’t simply put the food on the floor for me, it wasn’t as if I wasn’t used to worse.

He continued feeding me until the plate was empty and when he put the it aside, I licked his face.

Loki laughed. “I take it you liked that?”

I settled my head on his lap and he scratched behind my ears.

“I’ll get you another dose of the potion,” he said, “Then I’ll take a look through my magic books while you get some rest.”

***

I slept a lot those first few days, probably 18 hours a day. Loki spent as much time in his rooms with me as he could, usually reading beside me since conversation was difficult.

On the second night, I was bored and shoved my head in his lap. Loki scratched behind my ears and moved his book so he could still see it. I wriggled closer and nudged the hand that held his book. “You want me to put it down?” he asked.

We had developed a code, blink once for yes, two for no. I blinked twice.

“Then what?”

I nudged the book with my nose this time.

“You want me to read to you?”

One blink. ‘yes’.

“Of course.” Loki smiled. “Do you want me to catch you up, or start from the beginning?”

I tilted my head to the side; how was I supposed to answer that with a yes or no?

“Start at the beginning?” he tried again with a wry smile.

Two blinks, ‘no’.

“Okay, well this is by a Midgardian playwright named Shakespeare. This play is called Macbeth and is about a Scottish king. One of his men…”

He wasn’t far through and I was soon caught up, then he proceeded to read the rest aloud to me. He began scratching behind my ears, pausing only to turn the pages, and it wasn’t long before I was purring.

I don’t think I had ever purred before, because no one had ever petted me until now.

By day three, I was feeling much improved but still rather weak. Loki had been taking me out into the gardens each night to do my business. I don’t usually care about such things when I’m in animal form so I wasn’t embarased but I have to admit, peeing on the Queen’s lawn was a new one to me.

Still, the worst thing was, Loki insisted that I wear a collar when he took me out, in case there was anyone about. He had to give the impression that I was wild and thus, that he was controlling me.

I made sure to throw him lots of dirty looks.

His magic books had revealed that shapeshifting was difficult with low energy levels, such as when unwell or starving, so Loki had advised me not to try again until I was better, he didn’t want me wasting energy that I could be using to heal.

By day four though, I really wanted to have an actual conversation with him, but I didn’t know how to ask. I was too frightened of my secret being discovered to change into a person without making sure it was safe first.

Loki was working at his potions desk, brewing up another batch of the stuff he’d been feeding me. He explained that I needed to take it for 5 days, just to be safe.

I finally hit upon an idea and I went into the bedroom. It took some manoeuvring but I managed to open his wardrobe door and tug something from a hanger. I brought it into the other room and placed my front paws on the desk. Loki noticed and took the shirt from my mouth.

“You want me to wear this?” he asked.

I blinked twice.

“Then what?”

I tried to put my head in it but without opposable thumbs, it was impossible, so I returned to the bedroom and got another item, this time it was a pair of his leather pants, and it brought a few other items down with it. I padded back through and Loki was waiting. He took the pants from my mouth.

“Clothes,” he mused. “You want to get dressed?”

One blink, ‘yes’.

“You want to change back?”

One blink.

He smiled. “Sorry, I was a little slow there.”

He sent a pulse of green energy to the doors and I heard the lock click into place.

“Go ahead,” he reassured me.

I turned back into a person but remained on all fours. “I don’t suppose I could borrow that shirt, could I?”

He smiled and turned away, tossing the shirt over his shoulder and keeping his back turned while I pulled it on.

“Are you decent?” he asked

“Absolutely not, but I am dressed. Sort of.” The shirt came to mid-thigh, not exactly modest but it did the job.

It was strange, but without all the worries and neurosis that people have, I had grown very close to him while as a cat, feeling free to be as affectionate as I wanted. Well, maybe I didn’t feel free to do everything I wanted, but I’d licked him more times than I could count.

As he turned around, I stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you for taking care of me.”

Loki’s arms came around me and he held me tightly.

“My pleasure.”

When I pulled away I suddenly felt very self-conscious and as Loki leaned in close, I understood why.

He pressed his lips to mine, very tentatively, testing the waters and when I didn’t pull away, he repeated the action, then again, then finally he deepened the kiss.

I responded, but Loki pulled away far too soon for my liking.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he said with a warm smile.

I returned his smile, although mine was rather more tentative.

“Does it feel good to be a person again?”

I nodded. “But I have to admit, I feel less insecure when I’m a cat.”

Loki smirked. “You have nothing to be insecure about”.

“Your Mum was nice.”

“She is. I wish I could introduce you to her, but-”

“It’s too much of a risk.”

“Exactly.” He seemed grateful that I understood. “Now, how about I have dinner in my room tonight?”

“So I get to eat cooked food for a change?”

“Yes,” he smirked. “Would you like anything specific?”

“You always pick nice things.” Besides, my idea of a nice meal was a simple stew.


	2. Chapter 2

** **

**Part Two**

**Loki’s Point of View**

I had known Cara for nearly six weeks now and I was counting my blessings more each day.

She was truly unique, and not just because she was the only shapeshifter I’d ever met (and the only half Jotun) but her personality was also an odd mixture.

Cara the woman was cautious and timid and although I saw flashes of temper and pride, I had a feeling she would always be slightly reserved. Still, I wanted to bring her out of her shell and help her discover for herself how wonderful she was.

While her formal education was basic, her love of reading had instilled her with a wide breath of knowledge and there were few topics that she didn’t know at least something about, and while her nature was timid, probably as a result of being raised by a religious order, she had upped sticks and headed out into the wide world, even to other realms, which showed a lot of bravery.

I’m not sure even I would have had that courage at less than two centuries old.

Cara the cat was something else entirely, and until I brought her back to the palace, I hadn’t really had a chance to interact with her cat form much. She had incredible instincts, I had noticed, and didn’t shy away from defending herself. Truth be told, she also seemed totally fearless while in that form.

Another wonderful discovery, was how sensual she was, completely unafraid to rub her head against me, lick me, and show affection in many small ways, that I was certain Cara the person would not be confident enough to do.

Unfortunately for me, I am attracted to women, not cats, because I’m absolutely certain that had I wanted to, I could have bedded the cat by now. If only I could help Cara become more like her feline self, more self-possessed, more trusting of her instincts, more willing to be open with her affection.

After my disastrous first attempt to kiss her, getting Cara the woman to trust me was going to be difficult. I understood why she feared rejection and I didn’t blame her for it, but her animal instincts clearly told her to trust me and I wanted her to listen to them more.

I think bringing her back here and taking care of her has helped her to trust me, but I wasn’t sure it would be enough.

I don’t think Cara has any idea how unwell she was, but had I not brought her back here, I’m certain she wouldn’t have lasted more than a day, perhaps two. She had been burning up with fever and slightly delirious, mumbling to herself as she shivered in the clearing that had become our meeting place.

She still doesn’t look well. While she was a jaguar, I had to go by how she seemed and her yes/no answers to my questions but when she turned back, I could see that her face was still pale, her eyes had dark smudges under them and her cheeks were sunken.

I was still debating taking her to either a healer or veterinarian, but both would soon realise that she was a shapeshifter, and I simply couldn’t risk that. Not only would Odin think she was a spy, Thor had often expressed a desire to fight the Jotun and he viewed them all as monsters.

I doubted either man had the necessary patience to find out the truth before either killing or banishing Cara; when it came to the Jotun, they were seen as monsters, barely people at all.

I had done some reading on shapeshifting and it was terribly draining. When bringing her food, I had often wondered how she could eat so much yet still be as lithe as a dancer. Now I knew; the change took incredible amounts of energy.

For that reason, I didn’t want Cara changing back into a cat too soon or too frequently until she was healed, so I cast an invisibility spell on her in case anyone entered my rooms while I was organising dinner for us.

I spoke with Sarna, a kitchen maid that I knew could be trusted, and she organised three large steaks while I waited, and I helped her carry them back to my room. I told her I was expecting guests very soon, the line delivered with a wink to sell the story without explicitly stating it, and a gold coin to encourage her to remain loyal quiet. I’d had assignations before that Thor had discovered and subsequently ruined, so Sarna didn’t question my desire for privacy. That was also the reason that I’d learned to protect my rooms with spells that forbade anyone to enter without my permission.

My heart hammered in my chest as I opened the door to my rooms but even although I should be able to see her, she was obviously hiding in the bedroom.

The maid set everything out and as soon as she was gone, I went through to the bedroom to find Cara. She was huddled behind a chair and only showed herself when I called her name. She was still wearing only my shirt and it looked surprisingly good on her, revealing a tantalising amount of her lovely legs.

“Come,” I held my hand out towards her. “The food is here.”

She approached me with less apprehension that I expected and I stole a quick kiss.

“Sorry, I couldn’t resist.”

She smiled and I led her through before she could become too self-conscious.

I heard her gasp when she noticed the candles that had been set out.

“I had to tell the kitchen maid that I had company, so she brought the candles,” I explained, not wanting Cara to think I was trying to seduce her, even though I was.

Cara accepted my excuse and took a seat while I unloaded the trays.

“I’m not exactly dressed for it,” she teased.

“You look lovely,” I assured her. “You could wear sackcloth and still outshine most women.”

“Loki, you don’t need to do that.”

“Do what?” I frowned.

“Flatter me. I know I’m not pretty, and false flattery doesn’t help anything.”

I stopped and turned to look at her. “Darling, I don’t know what you have been led to believe, but any way I look at it, you are beautiful, even now, while still unwell.”

She blushed and looked away. “Loki, stop it, please.”

I was peeved. I did not flatter often and usually it was false, because I wanted something, but now that I meant it, my target refused to accept it.

“Come with me,” I said, and I all but pulled her back into the bedroom, standing her before a full length mirror. I moved behind her, my head over her shoulder.

“Look,” I urged and although reluctant, she looked at her reflection. I raised a finger to her face and began to trace her features with my finger tip, pointing out why each one was perfect. “Perfect, high cheekbones, a narrow, straight nose, hair as black as coal and eyes the shade of sapphires,” I began, slowly talking her through every feature.

Once finished with her face, I took her hands and held them behind her back, gathering the shirt there too so it clung to her figure a little better without needing to disrobe her as I described how I saw her body to her.

“Your body is muscular and strong but still feminine, your legs go on for ever, your hips flare beautifully, and your tapering waste makes me want to grab it and hold you against me.” While talking, I gathered her wrists and the shirt into one hand and I ran my free hand up from her thigh, over her hip and waist, coming to rest on her stomach rather than rising to her breasts.

“And your breasts are full and ripe but not too heavy. In short, I’m pretty sure your proportions are so perfect, any artist would love to sculpt you. Finally, you move with a lithe gracefulness that would be the envy of every woman I know.”

I could see hope shining in her eyes but there were also tears shimmering in them too.

“But my ridges...”

I moved to the side of her so I could look into her eyes.

“Are also beautiful,” I said, delicately tracing the ones on her forehead. “You think they’re ugly because you associate them with a race with an ugly reputation, but they aren’t, darling. If anything, they highlight your perfection, not detract from it.”

She closed her eyes as her tears spilled over and since she couldn’t use her hands, I kissed them away. I was surprised she hadn’t pulled out of my grasp to be honest, but I took it as a sign she was starting to trust me and I wasn’t about to question it

“Look at me,” I commanded softly.

It took her a few moments but she eventually opened her eyes and met my gaze.

“I think you’re one of the most desirable women I’ve ever met.”

“You don’t mean that,” she whispered.

“I will never lie to you, I give you my word, and if you need more proof,” I brought one of her hands out from behind her back and placed it over my erection.

She pulled away, as if scalded, and I lost my grip on her wrist but after a few seconds, she slowly brought her hand back.

I held my breath, afraid I might frighten her off if I moved even slightly but as she pressed her hand over my hard on, I groaned. She didn’t move away though.

“I did that?” she asked me, her voice hesitant.

“That, and so much more.”

“We could… if you want…”

If she hadn’t sounded so tentative, I would have thrown her down and taken her right then but I couldn’t do that to her. When did I grow a conscience?

“Oh darling, I want... I want you so badly it hurts, but you’re still recovering and I can’t jeopardise that.”

“But I want to,” she said with more certainty. To my surprise, she cupped my dick and began to rub it through my pants as she pulled her other hand from my grip and raised it to my face, cupping my cheek and tracing her thumb along my cheekbone.

She was testing my will, which had been rather weak to begin with. Somehow I found the strength to remove her hand from my penis and I kissed the back of it.

“After we eat, if you’re a good girl and still feel the same, we’ll see. Now come on, the heating plates don’t keep the food warm forever.”

She followed me back through and seemed far happier now, more relaxed and confident after our talk.

We chatted about music over dinner, and I told her of some of the many operas I’d seen. She was enthusiastic and I wished I could show them to her, but I hadn’t yet thought of a way she could safely attend.

Plus, Cara would be leaving soon.

When I brought her here, it was on the express understanding that I took responsibility for her at all times. As much as Thor seemed heedless to the dangers, to the many other residents of the palace, she was still a dangerous wild animal. Even if I could convince them that she was safe and I could train her, keeping wild animals as pets was frowned upon, so I would have to send her back to the forest once she was better, and that thought was far harder to bear than I had imagined.

I had enjoyed having her here more that I though was possible, both in her cat form and her human persona, and I was eager for more, although it seemed impossible without drawing undue questions that could endanger Cara.

I made her eat two of the meals, not only because she had been unwell, but also because she seemed slightly thin to me. Given the energy she expended changing forms, and the frequency with which she had done so since meeting me, I surmised that she probably wasn’t looking after herself properly and while she was here, I was going to take the best care of her that I could.

After she’d eaten the steak, we had a second course of chocolate ice cream and again, I encouraged her eat two portions.

I could see her eyes drooping with lethargy by the time we were finished, so I knew tonight wasn’t going to be the night I sampled her delights.

I told myself that I didn’t mind, but I did, even more so now that I knew she was receptive, but my needs would have to wait.

We settled on one of the sofas and I read to her until she dozed off, then I carried her through to the bedroom and tucked her in.

***

**Cara’s Point of View**

I awoke the next morning to find myself wrapped around Loki.

Now I can't exactly say this is unusual since as a person, I’ve never shared a bed overnight with someone before, so I had no basis for comparison.

I had noticed that as a jaguar, I would usually rest my head on him, my animal instinct telling me that I needed the comfort and could trust this man, but I hadn’t expected to be a cuddly sleeper as a person.

Affection just hasn’t been a big part of my life. The nuns and priests at the orphanage were very good to us, comforting and hugging us when we were upset or unwell, but they couldn’t dole out hugs like apples because they didn’t have the time. Looking after us was in addition to their religious duties and I was grateful for what they had done for me, especially that they never looked at me with the revulsion that others did. At least for the first hundred or so years of my life I knew what acceptance was.

After I left education, I’d had only one failed romance, with a man who wanted to claim me as a conquest and held no real affection. I should have judged him by his actions rather than his words, but back then, I didn’t know how it should feel to be loved, so I didn’t know that when he said ‘I love you,’ usually before trying to sleep with me, that that wasn’t love.

I had a strong suspicion that I knew how it should feel now though. I’m not saying Loki loves me but I know he cares for me, and I think that being cared for must feel very much like being loved.

You might wonder how I can be so certain that Loki isn’t fooling me too but you see, my shapeshifting comes with an added bonus. Since I began spending large amounts of time as an animal, starting about twenty years ago now, I can tell when people are lying, they give off a very subtle but (to me at least) noticeable scent, even when I’m in person form as long as they’re close enough to me.

It’s not fool proof, far from it in fact, someone could tell me two truths and a lie and I would think them all false as the same scent could linger, but it could be useful sometimes. I wished I’d had that talent when I met my first boyfriend, but it was in reaction to his betrayal that finally made me give up on people and spend much of my free time as an animal.

All the time Loki held me in front of the mirror last night though, I searched for that scent and to my immense relief, it never came. He truly did find me beautiful.

“Good, you’re awake,” I heard Loki’s voice rumble and raised my head off his chest.

He smirked at me. “Now darling, you have two choices, you can remove the leg over my hip, the one that’s been rubbing against me for about fifteen minutes now, or you can leave it there and we can finally get around to what I promised you last night.”

I never knew that someone could go from bleary to completely erotically charged in just a few seconds.

“I’m not moving,” I said, swallowing down my nerves.

“Oh, darling, I was hoping you’d say that. Now, as it happens, not moving is exactly what I want from you this morning, you’re still recovering and I do not want you overexerting yourself, so when I move you into a position, you will stay there, understood?”

“Yes, Loki.” Don’t ask me why, but his words were extremely hot, and not just because of the care he was showing for me. As a feline, I knew that my partners were expected to be dominant. I don’t know how I know, I’ve never actually met another jaguar to test that theory, but I presume it’s an instinct all jaguars have. As such, Loki’s assertiveness was a big turn on, rather than a turn off.

I was still apprehensive though, wondering if it would hurt again. I had a friend at the orphanage who assured me that it only ever hurt the first time, and I’d read biology books which backed that up, but I was still apprehensive.

Loki’s dominance actually helped in that respect because in handing control over to him, I knew that I trusted him.

“Good girl.” He traced the back of his index finger down the side of my face, his expression tender and caring, then he looked into my eyes and his smile became wicked.

The next thing I knew, I was on my back, Loki straddling me and tickling my sides. I laughed, I couldn’t help it, and I also couldn’t stop myself trying to pry his hands away.

“Now, now, what did I say?”

Damn it, I was defying him when I hadn’t intended to, still, I did feel that this was slightly unfair.

“Then don’t tickle me,” I replied.

He stopped and looked down at me, an undeniably smug look on his face. “I know you’re rather innocent in the ways of the flesh, so consider this is your first lesson in sex, darling.”

“Don’t disobey you,” I guessed.

“No, darling, the first lesson is: Enjoy it.”

His smirk transformed into a grin and he ticked me again, only lightly so I didn’t feel the need to fight him, but enough to make me laugh.

“First and foremost, sex should always be fun.”

“I didn’t realise this was a teaching exercise,” I teased.

Loki levelled a smouldering glare at me. “Life is a learning exercise, darling and luckily for you, I’m far more experienced in this arena, than you.”

He leaned down and kissed me, then as he pulled away, he whispered. “Grab the headboard and don’t let go.”

I nodded my understanding, eager for him to just get on with things.

He took ahold of the bottom edge of my shirt and tore it in two, from navel to neck in one smooth manoeuvre.

Then he sat back and just gazed down at me for a long while, taking in every ugly ridge. I reminded myself that he liked how I looked so although I was still self­conscious, I felt a little easier about being watched.

Having drunk in his fill, he leaned over me and kissed me, then trailed kissed over my jaw, down my neck and over to my breasts. He licked and sucked on my nipples in turn, then gently bit them. I gave a soft moan and tightened my grip on the headboard.

“What are you doing?” I asked, genuinely having no idea. My experience of sex involved a little bit of petting, then a few moments of rutting, then it was over. I had read a romance book once but it wasn’t graphic and I hadn’t read any more. It was too painful to reminded of the sort of love and affection that I thought I’d never have.

“Loving you,” he answered. “Now hush and enjoy.”

I was so wet, I was almost ready to pant with need but Loki wasn’t going to make it that easy. He eased his legs in­between mine and with painful slowness, he kissed his way down my body leaving a tantalising, tingling trail of pleasure in his wake.

I heard a series of almost constant moans and whimpers and it took me a moment to realise that they were coming from me.

Loki finally reached my mound and seemed to stop there, kissing and nibbling but not going just an inch or two south to ease the itch he had created but now refuse to scratch.

“Please,” I whimpered.

“Please what?” Loki asked.

I didn’t know how to answer, I didn’t know what it was I wanted, not in terms I could explain. The education I had received, while fairly comprehensive, was rather lacking in this area. Even the huge library of books I’d had access to hadn’t touched on sexual relations in anything but the most basic sense.

“I-­ I… Please, I don’t know.”

“Tell me what you feel,” Loki ordered.

“I feel…” Even that wasn’t easy to put into words. “I feel like a taut string about to snap any second. As if every nerve ending in my body is in overdrive, tingling, expectant as though something is coming, something amazing, but I don’t know what or why or when, but I need it, I really need it and each­ each second I wait just increases my frustration but… but I like it.”

Loki finally moved lower but he avoided that place that I instinctively knew would sate my desires, instead he sucked on and nibbled my lips down there.

I felt embarrassed to have someone down there, kissing and licking my sex; I didn’t even know that was something people did! Why would you think to kiss someone there?

I spent the first 100 years of my life behind church walls, and the next 40 living mostly alone, then travelling Vanaheim and Asgard.

I had seen animals having sex so I thought I knew what it was, and my one experience had backed up my assumptions. Now I realised that I was painfully naïve.

“Please!” I whimpered, now fairly certain that if something didn’t happen soon, I was doing to dissolve into a puddle of goo. “Please, Loki, I need you...­” I didn’t know what I needed from him, so I settled for that. “I need you.”

“Patience is a virtue, darling.” He teased me, his breath fanning my lips, and even such a subtle sensation as that only served to add to my tension.

I began to thrash my head from side to side and raise my hips off the bed, trying desperately to get some sensation on that tiny button that could give me the satisfaction I desperately needed. “Be still!” Loki commanded.

“I can't,” I wailed.

“If you don’t lie still, I’ll stop.”

I believed him so although it was hard, I forced myself try to relax. If anything though, that increased my frustration, it didn’t help it.

Loki eventually took pity on me and a few seconds after I obeyed him and went limp, he touched his tongue to that little bud that was screaming for attention.

I’d touched it myself a few times, curiosity getting the better of me, but my own attempts to soothe my sexual appetites were nothing like this. I began to keen, occasionally whimpering Loki’s name, which was the most coherence I was capable of at the moment.

His tongue scraped over the sensitive pearl and my hips bucked right off the bed in response. I worried that he would stop because I had not lain still, but he didn’t, and with a few more quick flicks, I felt the taut string snap and pleasure flooded through me. My muscles spasmed, especially those in my groin, my fists tightened on the head board and I was panting as if I had just run ten miles. I felt as exhilarated as if I was flying, and every nerve in my body was tingling.

It was a little bit frightening, as if I had no control over my own body, but it was so pleasurable that it was hard to care too much and the slight fear somehow added to the experience, rather than detracting form it.

While I was still floating on air, Loki climbed up my body and placed himself at my entrance, sliding in to the hilt with one smooth thrust.

This part of sex I was familiar with, but this felt so totally different to the last time and his entrance was easy and not at all painful. I felt not only full but also complete, as if Loki’s penis was the thing that my body has been waiting for all its life.

Strangely, the sensations in my little bud didn’t subside now that Loki had ceased to stimulate it, but rather it continued to tingle and each time Loki thrust into me, it throbbed pleasurably in reply. I suspected he might have used magic on it but I didn’t care.

His thrusts were so powerful that I was almost forced up the bed and I had to tense my arms against the headboard to remain where I was. My hips also began to move of their own volition, rising to meet him each time, wanting to feel him even deeper inside me. I opened my legs as wide as I could, trying to facilitate him.

“Loki, Loki,” I muttered, nearly insensible from the sensations with which I was being assaulted.

Loki sped his pace up and I was desperate to repeat that pleasurable sensation of earlier and as the desire within me built to its peak and my passion was sated for a second time, Loki leaned down and kissed me, swallowing my cries.

His hips thrust for a few more seconds, then he too seemed to reach that same peak and he collapsed onto me, breathing just as heavily as I had been.

I dared to remove my hands from the headboard and wrapped them around him, stroking his back while we both recovered.

After a few minutes, Loki rolled off and as he gathered me and tucked me into his side, I felt totally languid, almost boneless.

“That was amazing,” I purred.

“Mmm,” Loki agreed. “Are you all right?”

“I feel fantastic,” I told him, which made him chuckle. “If I had known sex was actually pleasurable, I would have had a lot more,” I teased.

“You didn’t enjoy­-"

“It was short and it hurt,” I cut him off, not wanting to dwell on unpleasant memories. “I couldn’t imagine why people kept doing it.” I raised my head off his chest. “What was that?”

“What?” He frowned.

“That sort of… snapping inside me, you did it twice.”

Loki looked like the cat who got the cream. “That, darling, was an orgasm.”

“And what’s that?”

“You really don’t know anything, do you?”

I blushed and looked away.

“I'm not blaming you,” he assured me. “In fact I think teaching you will be a delight. There’s so much I want to show you,” he said, then his voice dropped slightly. “Starting with names. What’s this?”

He grabbed my bottom.

“Bum? Butt? Buttock?”

“Arse,” he answered. His arms were long enough that while I was lying prone on him, he could still reach between my legs with the arm he had around my legs. He found my entrance and after tickeling it for a moment, he thrust a finger in.

“And this?”

“My vagina.”

“Any other names?”

“I… my love cave, or flower?”

Loki roared with laughter. “Where did you hear those?”

“I read it,” I must have blushed crimson. “Someone in school had one of those two copper romances and other than medical books, that’s all I had to go on.”

“Then allow me to dirty up your mind with a few decidedly vulgar terms.” He grinned wickedly and the next thing I knew, I was on my back again. He repositioned me slightly then returned a finger to my… well, down there.

“This is the vagina, also known as a cunt, but in your case I think pussy is the more preferable of its nicknames.”

He was thrusting his finger in and out as he spoke, turning me on again.

“These are the labia, the minora and majora.” He traced each with a finger as he spoke and was making it very difficult to concentrate on what he was saying.

“And this is my favourite part of a woman’s sex,” his finger found that tiny bud I liked so much.

“They call it the clitoris or clit, and it had as many or more nerve endings than the penis.”

He continued his lesson but he kept his hand on my… pussy, teasing it and the surrounding tissue, driving me crazy to boot, while his mouth pointed out the other body parts he wanted to name, like my nipples.

I could feel that same tension forming inside me again, growing in intensity as he continued to tease me under the guise of educating me.

“And finally, this, my darling, is an orgasm or climax.” He said when he was finished, watching me as I cried out and thrashed slightly.

When I came down from my high, I smiled at him.

“Think you can remember all that?” he asked with a very satisfied smile.

“If all your lessons are going to be as distracting as that, I think I’m going to be very bad student.”

Loki chuckled, then leaned down and kissed me.

“Well, I can't exactly claim to be a patient teacher,” he teased. “But I am dedicated.”

I smiled up at him.

“Alas for now, our lessons must come to an end. I asked the kitchen to send breakfast to my room this morning and it should be here any minute.”

“All I want to do is sleep.”

“After breakfast I have a training session scheduled with Thor and his friends, so you can sleep then, darling.”

I nodded.

“Now, stay in here with the doors closed until I come and get you,” he instructed. “The bathroom’s in there, if you want to use it.”

And with another quick kiss, he bounded off the bed and began to dress.

I couldn’t take my eyes off him as he walked around the room, his muscles rippling in the light with each movement. He wasn’t as musclebound as some warriors were but his look suited him. He almost reminded me of a cat in that he appeared limber and graceful in motion, but he had a ferocious strength if necessary.

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“Hmmm,” I purred, resting my head on my hand.

I pouted when he pulled a tunic on.

“I prefer it when you take clothes off.”

“I’ve created a monster,” he teased.

I shrugged, still feeling rather euphoric from three orgasms.

“Now remember, stay in here until I come and get you.

I nodded and once the door was closed, I stretched and made my way to the bathroom.

***

**Loki’s Point of View**

I was on my way back to my rooms when Frigga found me.

“I tried to stop in on your jaguar today but your door was locked with magic.”

I’d left Cara dozing in her person form, so I had to lock the rooms in case anyone went in.

“After Thor barged in and nearly frightened her into attacking him, I thought it best while I was out.”

“Very wise,” she told me but with a hint of amusement in her voice. “How is she?”

“Recovering.”

“And when will you return her to the forest?”

“I’m not sure.”

“You can't keep her here much longer, Loki, you know that, don’t you? If you tame her, you leave her vulnerable to all sorts of dangers when she’s released. ”

I sighed. “Yes, mother, I’m well aware.” Why exactly did she have to ruin my happiness with this reminder?

“All right then. If you like, I’ll go with you tomorrow when you take her back.”

“That won’t be necessary,” I assured her, my tone snippy.

“As you wish. I missed you at dinner last night, I hope we’ll see you this evening.”

“I’m not a child, mother,” I snapped at her. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m expected in the library.”

Frigga left but she had that mysterious smile on her face, and it worried me. What if she knew, or at least suspected, that Cara was a shapeshifter?

The fact was, Frigga often seemed to know more than she let on and I was never quite sure how much was truth, and how much was bravado. Raising two sons can’t be easy and Thor and I both got into more than our fair share of trouble as children. That all enigmatic, slightly smug smile was usually enough to have Thor spilling the beans. Truth be told, he wasn’t much better at hiding things from her as an adult.

I knew I was good at keeping secrets but when I saw that smile, I could never quite be sure if Frigga believed me or not.

I headed to the library so as not to be caught in a lie but as I browsed the books, my thoughts were on Cara, currently asleep in my bed.

I was caught between a rock and a hard place. For her own good Cara needed to leave the castle, possibly even the realm, but how could I let her go? After what we’d shared this morning, I didn’t want to lose her.

We also couldn’t continue with this half relationship for long, visitng each other in the woods for only a few hours a day. I wanted more, so she either had to leave, or come and live with me in the castle.

I am a rather selfish creature so whilst we must both take the utmost care, I could not be without her. Now I simply had to find a compelling reason for her to become a pet.

It was too soon for me to share these thoughts with Cara, I didn’t want to frighten her off so the best thing was to come up with a fully formed, decent plan, then present it as a fait accompli.

The rest of the day I spent with Cara, except for joining my family for dinner, since my mother had insisted and I didn’t want anyone to think I was becoming enamoured of a cat. I returned to the room with a plate of raw meat and discovered that Cara had changed back into a jaguar.

“Do you feel more secure in this form when I’m not here?”

She blinked once for ‘yes’ and stayed in cat form while I hand fed her. I began to tease her this time, offering her a strip of steak, then pulling it away. Cara soon became wise to me though and I had to keep upping my game until we were wrestling around on the floor.

I was going to miss her dreadfully, both her personas.

Once I felt we were unlikely to have any more visitors, I locked the room with magic. She changed back into her person form and we made love.

As we were lying in bed afterwards, talking, I explained that she had to return to the forest tomorrow and while she looked a little wistful, she accepted it without question and thanked me for taking care of her.

I assured her that this wasn’t the end and I could continue to visit her, but I wouldn’t say anything else until I had a plan.

We left at midday and I have to say, I enjoyed the looks people gave me, and the way they shrank away as I walked the halls of the palace with a huge jaguar by my side.

My mood sobered once we were entering the forest though, and I was feeling rather downhearted by the time we reached our clearing.

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” I told her. She didn’t change, but she jumped up on her hind legs and put her paws on my shoulders. We were almost the same height and she hugged me, almost as a human would do.

I put my arms around her and stroked her fur, knowing I was going to miss her presence in my bed each night, either as a cat or a person.

“I should go,” I told her.

Cara licked the side of my face and got down, sitting and watching me as I walked away.

I turned back a few times and the second, I would swear she had tears in her eyes.

I was unhappy for the rest of the day, although I did my best to hide it from those around me, and I raided the library for various tomes that I felt might help me find a ploy to get Cara back into the palace. I was determined to find a way to have her by my side permanently. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

** **

**Part Three**

**Cara’s Point of View**

Loki seemed so sad when he left and if I’m honest, I was too but more for him than myself; I was used to being alone but I hated the idea of causing him pain.

My few days in the palace were wonderful, a warm bed, a roof, the best food (both cooked and raw) that I’d ever eaten, and wine that tasted as if it had been made by the gods. But I knew that couldn’t last. I had never even hoped that it might. People like me do not get happy endings and I was grateful just to have had a taste of that life.

Once Loki was out of sight, I rubbed my tears away with my paws, then loped away to my den, where I curled up in a ball and thought of ways I could cheer Loki up over the next few days.

It was strange how much I cared for him, not unwelcome, but not like me. When I was a child, I was open and made friends easily but that was a long time ago now.

I didn’t think I’d made a mistake with Loki though, and once I was feeling better, those few days with him had been heaven. The memory of them would keep me warm on cold nights for many years to come. I wasn’t foolish enough to think that Loki and I could ever become a real relationship, I am not the kind of girl that men like Loki marry, but I don’t blame him for that, it’s just the way the world works; princes do not marry mixed race orphans.

I was content just to know that he cared for me, I didn’t need everything else that came with a proper relationship.

***

The next day I stalked Loki as he headed to our meeting place and once he got there, I scaled a nearby tree, digging my claws into the bark to help me climb.

“Cara?” Loki called when I didn’t show myself. “I know you’re here.”

He turned in a circle, trying to find me and when he faced my way, I leapt out of the tree, my front paws landing on his chest and we both crashed to the ground, rolling over and over until I was on top. I gave him a wet lick, from jaw to hairline, which made him cringe.

“Ugh! Cara!” he exclaimed but he was smiling, enjoying himself.

I was grinning above him, proud to have made him smile

“Get of me, you mangy mouser!”

I growled playfully and rather than getting off, transformed. Of course I was stark naked, so my breasts pressed into his chest and since I was straddling him, my sex hovered right over his dick.

“Are you sure you want me to get off?”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You picked the wrong animal,” he told me, his voice low and dangerous, sending a thrill up my spine.

“Oh?” I asked.

He flipped us over so he was on top and rubbed his groin against my sex. “You should have chosen a mynx.”

I laughed at the play on words and tried to slip my hands between us to free his cock but he took my wrists and held them either side of my head.

“Here I am, selflessly coming all this way to keep you company for an hour or two, and all you want is my body.”

I shrugged. “Don’t blame me, you’re the one with the beautiful body.”

“Oh, I’m the temptress, am I?” Loki chuckled. “You’re the one who walks around stark naked.”

“Then isn’t it time you took advantage of my wanton nature?”

“Oh believe me, I intend to.”

He bent down to kiss me, thrusting his hips against me. I was wet already, had been since I began following him and anticipated making love to him, so my lips easily parted under his ministrations and his leather pants rubbed my sex.

By the time he pulled away, I felt breathless.

I’d noticed that Loki was very commanding and honestly, for someone as inexperienced as I was, it was a relief to let him be in control, but I would be lying if I said it didn’t also turn me on. Today though, I wanted to be proactive.

“Loki?”

His smug expression sobered in reaction to mine. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” I blushed anyway. When you grow up with a religious order, it has a tendency to make you rather embarrassed about certain things. “I was just wondering… will you leach m to please you, like you please me, with your mouth?”

He seemed a little surprised by my request, but pleased.

He rolled off me and put his arms behind his head, while I sat up and gaped at him. Was this a no or what?

“Loki?”

“Have your wicked way with me, wanton woman,” he smirked. “I am yours.”

“But I don’t know what to do,” I admitted in a small voice.

Loki’s expression of mirth fled and he sat up on one elbow, tilting my chin up with a finger until I met his gaze again.

“Remember I told you sex should be fun?”

I nodded.

“Part of that fun is exploring and discovering things for yourself. I could give you an instruction list but where’s the fun in that? You’ll soon see for yourself what I like, and what I like more.”

“What about what you dislike?”

“Darling, when a woman is trying to pleasure me, there’s very little I dislike… save perhaps for biting. Scrape, nibble, tease, but don’t bite.”

I nodded my understanding and with a magical shimmer, his clothes disappeared, making things easier.

“Stroke, kiss, lick, suck, grope, pinch, caress, I’m at your disposal, lover, do what you want to me.”

He lay back, resuming his previous position but I just stared at him for a moment. He had a wonderful body. Now granted I don’t have much to compare him to, but I still thought he was perfect. My eyes traced the planes of his chest and lingered over that lovely little shadowed V that his hip bones formed. His cock was hard already but I remembered him teasing me that first night and how he lavished attention everywhere but where I thought I most wanted it.

Turnabout is fair play, as they say, so although I was nervous, I was going to make full use of this opportunity and explore all of him.

When I met his eye, I saw that he was watching me, seemingly amused by my enjoyment of his body.

“You have a lovely body,” I told him, trying not to sound embarrassed by admitting that.

“Well, I like it,” he agreed with me.

“Someone really needs to paint you,” I told him as I knelt beside him.

“Do you paint?” he asked.

“A little. Paints are expensive so we didn’t often use them at the orphanage, but they tried to teach us ladylike pursuits. I can sketch well.”

“Then one day, I’ll let you draw me.”

I smiled, liking that idea, but I had gazed at him for long enough now.

I felt slightly hesitant so I tried to get in touch with the animalistic side of my nature. Since I’ve been changing regularly, and especially since I’ve been living as a jaguar, my mind is never all person or all cat, but a mixture of the two. Right now I needed the boldness and curiosity of my inner feline.

I reached out and began tracing the lines and contours of his face with feather­light caresses. He closed his eyes and he let out a contented sigh, so I assumed he was enjoying it and that boosted my confidence.

As my hands descended to his neck, I began kissing his face, starting with his eyelids, then his cheeks, then his lips. He kissed me back but I didn’t deepen the kisses and he didn’t try to either. Clearly I was in charge, at least for the moment.

As my hands moved onto his shoulders, my lips trailed over his jawline and I could feel the slight, rough stubble there, and I lavished some deeper kisses on that region, then rubbed my jaw against it, enjoying the sensation of the coarse texture.

I continued my careful examination, slowly exploring his body, becoming more confident as I went on, sometimes scraping my teeth over his skin, or carefully nibbling and sucking on his nipples. I had never considered that men’s nipples might be sensitive before but from the noises he made, they definitely were.

His abdomen was another surprise, and caressing and kissing him here made his cock twitch.

I listened carefully to him, to the little noises and breathy sighs he made, and from them I was able to judge which activities he preferred. I was actually getting turned on myself, just by pleasing him because although I wasn’t being stimulated, we both knew where this was leading.

Once I reached his hips, I did consider skipping his cock and starting from his feet but I was too impatient to draw this out any longer, so I lavished some attention is his sadly neglected dick.

I began by trailing my fingers over the length and shaft. It was a strange texture, rock hard yet the skin was silky soft and smooth. I quickly discovered that the side of the tip that rested against his stomach was the most sensitive but I didn’t give him any relief yet, I was making the most of the free rein I had been given.

Next I pressed a series of dry kisses along the length of his shaft, and the softness of his skin struck me anew; I could kiss and caress it all day, given the opportunity. Gradually my kisses became wetter, encompassing more of his shaft and sometimes I would suck slightly.

Loki’s responses were louder now and sometimes he would murmour something like ‘that’s good’, ‘more’, or ‘yesss’.

Next I licked the length of his shaft from base to tip and, much like an ice lolly, I made sure I covered the whole thing.

Before entering me, I’d seen him fist his cock and pump the shaft a few times, so I tried that now, then I took the tip into my mouth, lightly sucking so that I made a small popping sound when I pulled off.

He groaned and shifted so I repeated the action, this time rubbing my tongue over the most sensitive part of the tip. I began to bob my head, timing it to the movements of my hand and getting quicker as he seemed to become more excited.

“Not that I object,” Loki said his voice deep and raspy, “but if you don’t stop soon, I will come in your mouth.”

Could I really make him come just using my hands and mouth? I knew he’d done so to me but the idea I could do the same was oddly empowering, so I sped my movements up further and seconds later, almost choked as he spilled his seed since despite his warming, I hadn’t expected it.

His semen tasted very salty, not bad but not exactly pleasant either, so I wanted to spit it out.

I held it in my mouth and looked to Loki, hoping he would be distracted and I could discreetly dispose of it, but he was watching me carefully.

He sat up and raised a hand to my cheek.

“Can you swallow it? For me?”

I felt about ten feet tall right now, I would do anything for him, so I nodded then gulped it down. It wasn’t as bad as I expected and his warm smile was more than enough to make up for any slight unpleasantness.

“Good girl,” he told me. “That was amazing,” he said as he pulled me against him and lay back down, “and as soon as I’m recovered, I’ll show you exactly how much I appreciated it.”

“You really liked it?”

“Are you jesting?” he asked. “Put it this way,” he continued. “I was a hair’s breath away from pushing you off and fucking you raw, and only the fact I’m a gentleman and I had given my word stopped me. That’s how turned on you had me.”

I smiled and although my own itch had yet to be scratched, I was content to wait for my reward, which I had no doubt would come very soon.

***

**Loki’s Point of View**

As I entered the forest, just over two months after meeting Cara for the first time, I finally had a plan to get her in the castle.

I could feel her tracking me as I headed to our meeting spot but I had no idea where she might be. I can sense her because she’s a magical being, and I when know when she was around because of that. In fact, that was the reason I'd tried to capture her the day we met, because I could feel her magic.

She was clearly a talented hunter though because without that sense, I would have no idea she was there.

Once at our meeting spot I sat down and waited for her to change and come out. She usually wore clothing when she appeared, which I would only have to take off, but today I had more important things on my mind than sex.

She came and sat down beside me and I turned to kiss her, relaxing in her presence.

Unlike almost everyone else I knew, Cara was easy to be around. It’s not that she didn’t expect anything from me (although compared to many, her demands were exceedingly light) but it was more that she seemed to instinctively understand me, while I felt slightly out of step around most people.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, knowing already that something was different today.

“Nothing’s wrong,” I explained. “I have good news, actually.”

She smiled, eager to hear but slightly wary.

“I think I have a way for you to stay in the palace permanently.”

“In the kennels or stables?” she sounded slightly horrified.

“Do you really believe I think so little of you?” I demanded.

“I- no.” she hung her head. “I’m sorry, Loki, I just don’t understand why you’d want someone like me to live with you.”

I rolled my eyes. “Because I care about you.”

She caught my eye briefly but quickly looked away. “There’s a big difference between fucking someone and wanting to live with them.”

“Yes, I’m well aware of that, thank you,” was my snippy reply.

I wasn’t going to fill in the blanks for her; flowery declarations of love and affection were Fandral’s domain, not mine. Besides, if she didn’t know how I felt about her from my behaviour, a few words weren’t going to convince her.

“I’m sorry,” she looked into my eyes finally. “I just find it hard to believe that someone like you could be interested in me.”

“No harm done.” I smiled. “Now do you want to hear my plan?”

“Please.” She nodded.

“I’ve been doing a lot of reading and I’ve found two things which might help. First, there’s a long tradition of warriors going into battle with animals by their side. It fell out of fashion a few millennia ago now, other than horses, but there is a very definite history of warriors training an animal as his second.”

“So you want me to go into battle with you?”

“Not exactly, I just need a precedent. As well as that, and this tradition is far more recent, I’ve discovered that some sorcerers and other practitioners of magic used to keep what’s known as a familiar, an animal companion.”

She looked confused as to how this would help and I couldn’t blame her. Truth be told, my plan was rather hasty but I was getting sick and tired of making love to her in the forest. It was romantic occasionally, but every day was tiresome. Besides, she was essentially homeless and when I lived in a luxurious palace, it felt wrong to leave her out here to fend for herself.

“What we need to do,” I explained, “is have you prove your worth.”

“How?”

“You must perform a feat of heroism.”

“I don’t understand.”

“You have to save my life.”

She was frowning and I knew I wasn’t explaining things well. Sometimes my desire to keep her close, rendered my famed silver tongue all but useless.

“All right, this is what I propose. I’ll go on a solo hunting trip and happen across a bilgesnipe; there’s a young one living not far from here that I’ll let hurt me, probably in the leg so I’m unable to walk, but I won’t let it seriously harm me. You will then go to the palace and get the attention of someone and bring them to me, thus saving my life. I will tell of the heroism you displayed in scaring the bilgesnipe away, and they will be so grateful to you that when I request you be allowed to stay with me, they will agree.”

“That sounds dangerous,” she was hesitant, but she didn’t know Odin like I did, and he valued heroism, even in animals.

“It will work,” I assured her. “I promise.” I had some doubts but I couldn’t let her see that.

“You’re lying,” she asserted, which took me back slightly.

“I’m not-”

“You have a very distinct scent when you lie,” she explained, “and I’ve seen you lie to a lot of people while I was with you in the palace.”

“All right, it may not work, but if everything goes to plan and I play my hand well, it has a very good chance of succeeding.”

“Okay, but what if one of them senses that I’m more than just a jaguar? You told me I had to keep my distance from people while I was ill, in case they could sense that I’m magical.”

“I’ve already thought of that, we can explain your magic as being a residue from potion I was feeding you. Besides which, if you’re with me, as you will be most of the time, everyone will assume the magic they sense comes from me, not you.”

She pressed her lips together and I left her to think it over. I probably could badger her into this but I wanted her to firstly, trust me and secondly, want to come and live with me.

“Can't we carry on as we are?” she asked.

“If that’s what you want then yes, of course we can but if you are accepted into the royal house, you can go anywhere I do. Remember the opera I was telling you about? You can accompany me. You can go around the town with me, have access to the whole palace, even accompany me on visits to other realms.”

I could see how tempted she was but she remained cautious.

“Explain it to me again?” she asked, so I did.

***

**Cara’s Point of View**

Four days later, as I headed to the location Loki had given me, I heard the cry of a bilgesnipe and my heart sank. I looked to the sun and knew I wasn’t early, but I highly doubted that this creature would go on two rampages in one day, so Loki must have come early.

I took off, running as fast as I could, and glad I was already in my jaguar form and didn’t need to waste time undressing and changing.

Given the extreme reservations I'd had about this whole plan and the two days I’d spent trying to argue him out of it, it would be just like Loki to get here early, taking the choice from my hands and denying me a final opportunity to try and talk him around.

As I was now discovering, he could be so stubborn sometimes!

I might hate him for being so reckless and headstrong, if he wasn’t doing all of this for me.

I ran into the clearing and almost barrelled straight into an adult bilgesnipe! The thing was huge, easily 15 times the size of both Loki and I. Off to the side of the clearing though I could see a young bilgesnipe, the one Loki had intended to enrage. Obviously its Mummy hadn’t been too far away.

Bilgesnipe are usually solitary animals, and junior here certainly looked old enough to have left home, so I couldn’t understand why his mother was still around. It would be just my luck that we should get either a bilgesnipe who looked older than his real age, or one who had formed an abnormally long lasting bond with its parent.

Right now Loki was using his illusions to try and distract the larger one away from the real him, but bilgesnipe are not smart animals, especially when enraged, and sophisticated tricks don’t work on them. The creature was now simply turning in a wide circle, thrashing it’s antlers about and kicking its hind legs, all in the hope of hitting something.

There was only one sure way to get the big one to leave Loki alone, and I set my sights on the younger one, running at it with the loudest roar I have ever produced. As it saw me, it ran for me, clearly looking for a fight, and I adjusted my pace. Bilgesnipe are big but not agile so when I suddenly jumped up onto a branch just moments before we should have connected, the creature carried on into the tree behind me.

Unfortunately it didn’t hit hard enough to do itself any damage and after a shake, it came at me again. I let it chase me, slowing down as I prepared to jump at another branch and leaving Junior to hit the trunk. Unfortunately for me, since it’s hard to accurately judge the speed of something behind you, its antler stabbed me in the side as I jumped. I just reached the branch and by digging my claws in, I thought I would manage to cling on but when the bilgesnipe hit the trunk, the force was enough to shake me loose and send me crashing to the ground, through smaller branches that scraped and scratched me on my way.

The small one let out a wail that almost made me feel sorry for it, until I remembered that these creatures attack almost as a form of sport, they’re so big that hardly anything can fell them, and they always seemed to be like bullies who pick on other, weaker animals just because they can.

Luckily I’ve shared a forest with them for long enough to know that as infants, they do have a strong familial bond so as soon as Junior cried out, Mummy forgot all about Loki and ran over to investigate his cries.

Unfortunately that meant that Mama was now on her way over to me, so although I was hurt and worried about Loki, I kept absolutely still, trying to blend in with the soil.

Mama dragged junior to its feet and then did some strange manoeuvre to hoist the smaller one up onto her back and as she lumbered away with him, I breathed easily again.

I rushed over to Loki and saw that he was in a bad way; he had been gored in his side, his knee appeared to be broken and he had a head wound that was bleeding badly.

I changed back and crouched by his side.

“Loki?”

“Didn’t quite… go to plan,” he managed to say, then his eyes closed, and no matter what I did I couldn’t wake him.

The plan had been to leave him and return with help, but he was losing so much blood that I didn’t think he could wait, to say nothing of how worried the head wound made me. However, if I walked up to the palace looking like a part Jotun and with Loki in this state, I’d be shot on sight!

There was no choice, I had to take him as a jaguar.

Luckily, being half Jotun, I am rather stronger than the average Vanir, and I’m even stronger when I’m in my jaguar form. I’m larger than most jaguars I’d seen pictures of and most of my weight was muscle.

I undid his baldric strap that went over his shoulder and looped it around his torso, under his arms, letting the buckle slide as tight as it could go. I hauled him onto my back, holding him diagonally so than when I bent forward, his head was over my right shoulder and his legs dangled by my left hip. I took the strap between my teeth and transformed into a jaguar, knowing I’d be faster in that form.

He was heavy and I bit down hard on the leather so it couldn’t pull out of my wickedly sharp teeth, and took off as fast as I dared run. Luckily my gait was fairly smooth so I don’t think he got too jostled, but the trip was exhausting for me. We were about three miles from the palace and I knew I had no time to waste, so I pushed myself as hard as I dared.

Once I reached civilisation I considered stopping, but I was so close now and besides, someone running with Loki over their shoulder might jostle him too much, and by the time they had made some kind of stretcher and jogged all the way, I knew I would be much faster.

I remembered the way in from when we left and the guards were so shocked by the sight of me with their prince on my back, they didn’t try to stop me, but they did run after me.

I didn’t know much of the place but Loki had pointed out a few places when he took me outside each night, and I headed for the one person I knew would help, Frigga’s rooms.

I dropped the leather strap and rolled Loki of my back as gently as I could, then roared as loudly, jumping up and hitting the door with my front paws in my imitation of a knock.

The guards who were chasing after me caught up at the same time as Frigga opened her door, but the guards were aiming their swords at me.

“Stand back, my queen, this beast has attacked the prince!” some heathen of a guard proclaimed.

With my job done, I simply laid down beside Loki, put my head on my paws and mewled mournfully.

“Don’t be foolish, wild animals don’t bring their kills back to their families,” Frigga chastised, kneeling on the other side of Loki. “He’s been gored by something long, he’s lost a lot of blood, get him to the healing rooms, now!”

One guard stepped forward and picked Loki up in his arms, running deeper into the palace with Frigga running beside him.

I got up to follow but was met with a sword blocking my path.

“Out!” one guard yelled at me. “The palace is no place for dangerous creatures like you. Go on, shoo!”

The guards were ganging up on me now, forming a line and I knew I didn’t stand a chance of being allowed to accompany Loki, so with a sorrowful wail, I turned and headed out of the palace, my head low from exhaustion.

Once outside I laid down in some shade and put my head between my paws, watching the entrance to the palace. The guards seemed to consult with each other for a few moments, then evidently decided to chase me away again. I roared at the one who came to do it, my hackles up as I prepared to pounce but he got the message and took a step back, so I settled back down.

They conferred once more but it seemed that none of the guards particularly wanted to hack a jaguar to death in such a public place (they didn’t even stop to consider that I might win a fight) so they let me be, keeping an eye on me in case I should start to pose a threat.

I was dreadfully tired, hungry and thirsty, not to mention in quite a bit of pain from my own injuries, but I couldn’t leave.

I was aware that waiting patiently here would help Loki’s case that I had chosen to be his familiar but there was nothing conniving about my actions, I just needed to know if Loki was all right.

***

I’m not sure how long I waited there but I eventually fell asleep, awaking near dusk. I pricked my ears up for any news but no one around me was discussing Loki.

I was feeling very thirsty now so I got up and made my way to a ceremonial fountain. My side throbbed from where the younger bilgesnipe had caught me with its antler and my right front leg was very tender, and I realised I must have pulled a muscle while running.

I drank my fill, then I settled back down where I had been.

The guards were still watching me closely and I heard them say that once night came and the place quieted down, they would run me off.

I’d like to see them try.

Groups of people were constantly going in and out of the palace but not a single one was talking about Loki. I was getting a lot of stares though.

Hello! Your prince just got skewered like a spit roast, couldn’t one or two of you gossip about him? Please?

Finally, as night was falling, I saw Thor exiting the palace with two friends. I hauled myself to my feet and limped over, blocking his path.

“What the­”

I mewled.

“Cara?”

I mewled and stepped forward.

“I’m sorry, your Highness,” one of the guards stepped forward, “she’s been lying out here most of the day, we didn’t want to hurt her with so many people around.”

“Can't you see she’s bleeding!” Thor snapped at the guard. “Why didn’t you call an animal healer?”

“My Lord, she’s a wild animal!”

“Who, if the accounts are to be believed, saved my brother’s life.” Thor turned to his blonde friend. “I’m going to fetch mother, I have a feeling she’ll know something about this. In the meantime, don’t let them drive her away.”

His friend nodded and Thor took off, jogging into the palace.

“Let me take a look at you,” the blonde man said, slowly approaching.

I sat down and yowled softly. I knew I shouldn’t let him near me but I needed to know about Loki. Thor said I had saved his life but that didn’t mean he wasn’t seriously hurt. Why wouldn’t anyone say anything?

Thor’s friend got closer and although I wanted help, or even just a bit of comfort, I growled at him. He took the hint and sat on his haunches, watching me and talking soothingly.

It didn’t take long until Frigga came out.

“Why didn’t anyone tell me she was still here?”

“I don’t know, mother, but she seems to be in a poor state.” Thor explained as they jogged over.

As much as I hated to do it, I growled at her when she tried to approach me.

“I know you’re scared,” she spoke soothingly to me, “but we’re just trying to help you.” I whimpered.

“Is she waiting for Loki?” Fandral asked.

My head whipped around quickly, I desperately wanted to know.

“It seems so,” Frigga replied. “She’s obviously formed a strong bond with him.” She not looked to me and addressed me. “If you come inside and let me tend your wounds, I’ll let you know Loki’s condition.”

I didn’t know what to do for the best. I couldn’t let her get close to me because of Loki’s warnings; she was a powerful sorcerer and would know something was odd about me, she probably already knew, in fact, but I wasn’t sure I had the strength to keep growling at everyone.

If they would just tell me, I could slope off back to the forest and tend my own wounds.

Frigga reached out a hand and I growled softly. I liked her, I really wouldn’t hurt her, but I also didn’t want to be killed for being a spy.

“All right, I can see you don’t trust us. How about if I take you to Loki’s rooms. We can get you some food and water, and I can look up the healing potion he made for your last time, it worked wonders. Plus you’ll be there to see Loki when he’s released from the healing rooms.”

That sounded reasonable, and it would be lovely to sleep surrounded by his scent, then I would be with him in spirit if not in person.

“Come on,” Frigga coaxed, getting to her feet and gently calling me as she backed away.

I stood up on shaky legs and prepared to follow her inside.

“Mother, would you like us to come?” Thor asked.

“More people will probably spook her more. You go about your business, I’ll take care of Cara.”

Thor accepted her words without a second thought, and I realised she must be highly respected. Not even the guards dared to question her as we entered, me trailing after the Queen of the realm, leaving bloody paw prints on her nice floors.

Loki’s rooms looked just as I remembered and I instantly relaxed a little, just being near his things.

“The bed he made for you last time are still here,” she said as she opened the bedroom doors. “Make yourself at home and I’ll see about brewing some more of that potion.”

I made my way over to the pile of furs that Loki had got for me when I was ill and collapsed into them. I desperately wanted to sleep but I still didn’t know how Loki was doing.

A few moments later Frigga came back in with a bottle and a bowl.

“We’re in luck, he had some left.” She approached me slowly and knelt down by my head, then she poured the contents of the bottle into the bowl. “I think you should take it all, you look almost as bad as Loki did.”

I whined as she passed me the bowl.

“Of course, I haven’t told you, have I?”

I began to lap up the milky liquid as she continued.

“Loki is doing well, we’ve almost healed his wounds, but his head injury is more troubling. We’ve done what we can and once healed, we expect him to awaken naturally, so there’s no need to worry. Of course, he’s my son, so I can't help but worry. No matter how good the prognosis, I won’t be happy until he’s awake and able to assure me himself that he’s okay.”

I gave a sigh of relief.

“I have a feeling you feel the same, no?”

I just stared at her, unwilling to reveal that I could understand every word she said.

“What is it between you and Loki?” she asked, although I assumed it was rhetorical. I had finished the potion so I began grooming myself, trying to appear disinterested in everything she was saying. “I can see that there’s a strong bond between you but… He’s so hard to read sometimes.” She sighed. “Anyway, I’ll see about getting you some food then I’ll leave you in peace. With any luck, Loki will be awake before morning.”

That would be wonderful.

I continued to lick myself but I wouldn’t really feel clean until I could have a swim, but this would have to do for now because no way was I leaving to take a dip in what I had come to think of as my lake.

Frigga returned with a large portion of steak and while it went against all the manners I had been taught as a child, I was ravenous and tucked into the food with abandon. I hardly noticed Frigga stroking my flanks until I thought back to that moment after she’d left.

I debated running away, just in case she knew what I was, but I couldn’t leave. Come hell or high water, I had to stay until Loki awoke.

He wasn’t just my lover, he was my best friend. My only friend.


	4. Chapter 4

** **

 

This story has now been published and I cannot legally show you any more.

It's available on Amazon and free to Kindle Unlimited members.

CA <http://www.amazon.ca/gp/product/B011SH2RKO>  
US <http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B011SH2RKO>  
UK <http://www.amazon.co.uk/gp/product/B011SH2RKO>  
AUS <http://www.amazon.com.au/gp/product/B011SH2RKO>

 

 


End file.
